


V

by Alien_jeruk



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Mystery, OnS AU, Other, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Dalam satu purnama, mereka harus dapat membangkitkan Mori demi Sora. Namun mengorbankan dua belas yang lain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro The Animation belong to Tsukino Talent Production.
> 
> This plot belong to my self. Dedicated for September. Another Multichap TT^TT

Malam itu, ia hanya tak sengaja sedang ingin berlari pulang dari jalur yang biasa. Melewati danau besar yang memantulkan kembaran bulan. Ditemani semilir dingin angin malam, tanpa mengacuhkan siluet seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk menyendiri di sebelah pancingan panjang. Kemudian firasatnya menjerit agar tidak meninggalkan sosok itu sendirian, karna ia tampak seperti sesuatu yang terancam bahaya. Namun Ren menggeleng dan berlalu begitu saja.

Riak tepi danau menjadi lagu yang menemani dirinya, ujung kaki yang menjuntai bermain dengan air danau. Binar hijau matanya tetap mampu bersaing dengan terang cahaya bulan. Sementara dari sisi lain daratan yang menjorok ke danau ilalang menari, dan seseorang terlihat berjalan mendekatinya.

Hari itu Ken hanya berniat mengakhiri hari dengan baik. Untuk sejenak melupakan rasa kehilangan dan kesepian yang ia sembunyikan dari kawan-kawannya yang lain atas menghilangnya Ryota, yang paling dekat dengannya sejak dulu. 

Namun malah menjadi beban bagi batinnya kala malam tiba. Membuat matanya susah terpejam juga pikiran yang melayang-layang. Ditambah dengan sensasi perutnya melolong minta diisi tiba-tiba. Sementara jam malam telah dimulai dan tak ada penjual makanan yang masih buka. Berakhir dengan ia dengan sisa tenaga yang banyak mengambil alat memancing. Mengabaikan rumor danau pada malam hari merupakan tempat terlarang bagi siapapun. Ken membulatkan tekat ke sana.

Iris cokelat terang sewarna rambutnya berkilat, mematri fokus pada satu titik. Tengkuk di balik tudung jaket biru sang pemuda yang tengah menggerakan pancingannya ke arah lain. Langkah kaki yang teramat ringan tanpa suara mendekati Ken. 

Si surai Navy yang tak sadar terkejut bukan main saat ia berbalik ke belakang untuk mengambil botol air minumnya. Tak tahu bagaimana desah kering mulai berhembus dari mulut sosok pemuda cokelat yang sudah berdiri di sana entah sejak kapan.

"He-hei," panggilan Ken tak berjawab. Namun ia melihat yang ia panggil mulai tersenyum. 

"Aku Kensuke. Apa kau juga memancing di sini?," tatapannya berbalas kerlip bersahabat dan gelengan kepala. Masih hening.

"Aku bisa membagi minuman jika kau membutuhkan."

Gemerisik ilalang kering menjadi latar belakang mereka bersama suara air dari danau. Kesunyian cukup lama. Si cokelat menelisik Ken dari ujung sepatu hingga ke ujung kepala. Saat mega kelabu gelap dengan cepat memakan bulan beserta cahayanya. Tak ada pantulan di danau. Tempat itu menjadi temaram. 

"Aku Sora."

Suara pemuda itu ringan mengalun, entah mengapa membuat hati Ken menenang lega kemudian. Menyilakan ia duduk bersebelahan dengan dirinya di atas jembatan kayu pendek, sang bulan masih belum menampakkan dirinya. Aroma bunga manis menyebar kemudian, memaksa Ken memikirkan seperti apa wujudnya hingga bisa semanis ini. Melupakan fakta bahwa ia hanya dikelilingi ilalang setinggi betis juga beberapa pohon besar yang agak jauh dari tepian danau. 

Raut Sora cukup bersahabat menurut Ken. Dengan kemeja putih panjang berlapis rompi hitam bermotif kotak-kotak rapi dan celana kain selututnya. Tipikal bukan orang biasa seperti dirinya, sedikit agak mengingatkan dia pada Ryouta dan Kouki sebagai anak bangsawan. Suaranya ceria seperti dapat mencerahkan hari. Ken memperhatikan dari ujung pandangan, hingga ujung pancingannya bergerak-gerak tanda ditarik sesuatu. Ia membatin semoga ikan besar.

Penantian lama malam itu berakhir setelah seekor ikan besar berhasil terkail olehnya. Bibirnya tertawa kecil karenanya, akhirnya memilih untuk menjadikannya bekal sarapan esok pagi saja. Ken teramat antusias saat memasukkan ikan yang ia dapatkan ke dalam wadah bambu kecil miliknya. Tanpa curiga sekalipun pada Sora yang telah berdiri dari duduknya dan semakin mendekati tubuhnya. Selepas mencuci tangan di danau dan hampir melamun saat menunggu kering, Ia baru menyadari Sora sudah berpindah posisi. 

Tatkala jemari itu bergerak lembut nan elok merayapi pundaknya, kuku-kuku yang berkilau dengan ujung lancip bergradasi hitam bening berhenti. Raut halus tanpa cela bak porselen, sepasang kristal cokelat jernih nan dalam memandangnya lekat. Garis senyum sempurna selayaknya kurva bentuk bulan dari bibirnya yang terbuka sedikit, berada beberapa senti dari dagu Ken yang memperhatikan semuanya dalam keterpakuan. Ken terhipnotis dengan kesempurnaan Sora.

Bulan yang kembali bersinar. Cahaya yang menerpa raut polos Sora itu merenggut semua napas Ken yang tertahan beberapa detik lalu.

Semakin mendekati dadanya yang bergemuruh kencang. Ken gelagapan menstabilkan diri ketika tengkuknya diraih tangan kiri Sora agar menunduk. Semakin menjelas dari sudut pandang Ken tentang alis dan bulu mata bak lukisan kuas lukis. Napas Ken bertukar dengan embus dingin tatkala ujung hidungnya bersentuhan dengan pucuk hidung Sora. Dan pendar cahaya hijau menggelap oleh bayangannya sendiri. Jarak yang sudah terpangkas habis mulai muncul, Dirinya masih membeku dan menurut. 

Bulan purnama penuh berwarna perak menegaskan kuasanya atas sang langit malam. Menyaksikan Sora yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher si pemuda tinggi selama dua menit penuh. Tak perduli kaki Ken yang sudah menekuk menahan tingginya sendiri. 

"Ken-kun...."

Kensuke bersumpah suara yang terlantun itu seindah denting piano yang selalu ia dengar setiap kali berkunjung ke rumah Ryota. 

Ia ingin menjawab namun tak mampu, tenggorokannya tercekat sesuatu tanda tak mengijinkan ia menyuarakan isi otaknya. Hingga rasa sakit itu muncul. Seperti tercakar kecil kemudian berubah menjadi tusukan bersambung dengan panas yang mulai menjalar pada leher ke dadanya. Ken sesak napas, terasa bahwa ia terhisap sesuatu dengan aliran kencang. Pahitnya bahkan terkecap hingga pangkal lidahnya sendiri. 

Sekuat tenaga Ken berusaha mengalihkan pandangan. Pemandangan danau memburam dan kabur, kepala Ken berdenyut sakit bukan main. Nyeri dan kaku menyebar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya seperti tersengat api. Panas sekali, sangat panas. Sayang telinganya malah berfungsi menjadi sangat baik di tengah penderitannya saat ini.

"Ken-kun... Kau sangat segar dan manis, ayo ikut aku," ucapan Sora terdengar dekat sekali di iringi tawa kecil yang bening. Merambat lurus bersama kesadaran Ken yang mulai terbang dan gelap.

Sora seolah tak ingin mengingat bagaimana dirinya tadi begitu sangat ingin merobek nadi sang pemuda semenjak pertama melihatnya. Aromanya segar seperti jeruk matang di tiap hembusan napasnya. Ia memperhatikan dengan sangat dan menahan buncahan nafsu dari pusat dadanya. Ia mengingkari tentang perasaan yang menurut dirinya sudah ikut mati dulu, bersama seseorang berkacamata. Menyembunyikan tiap letupan rasa sedih ketika putaran memori itu terputar di tiap tetesan dari Ken yang lidahnya kecap.

Sosok perak di sana pernah ia lihat. Dan ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ken, tersembunyi dalam hati hitamnya yang berkabut hasrat, haus dan puas kemudian.

"Ken-kun juga akan bersamanya selamanya," dirinya sudah duduk dengan Ken yang terlelap kesakitan berbantalkan pahanya. Menunggu dengan senyuman manis diterpa cahaya bulan yang terpantul pada permukaan danau untuk iris hijau itu terbuka dengan jernih yang tak lagi sama dengan sebelumnya. Ia tak sabar melihat seberkabut apa Kensuke setelah ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldy Tied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "KAMU SEMPURNA, KOUKI"

Bulan kesembilan selalu membawa malam yang lebih panjang, dengan bulan besar perak sebagai mahkota agung tanpa hiasan bintang setitik pun. Cahaya teduh menyiram sebuah mansion besar milik bangsawan lain. Berhias lampu gantung mewah menyambut indah begitu memasuki ruang utama, dinding berlapis ukiran sulur tanaman berseling dengan lilin yang menyala pada tiap sudut menampilkan ketenangan bak seorang penghuninya. 

Langkahnya anggun menyusuri koridor tinggi. Helai emas rambutnya ikut bergerak kecil menyesuaikan ritme langkah kaki. Peringatan jam malam yang telah berlalu, berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan lalu membuka pintunya tanpa berniat menutup pintu dari mahoni itu kembali dan langsung mendekat menuju ke arah ranjang berselimut kelabu.

Pada seberang ranjang jendela berbentuk lingkaran menganga, menampilkan biru kelamnya malam beserta mutiara besarnya. Ia mulai merebahkan diri sembari menikmati pemandangan malam kesepiannya dari balik jendela. Menerka-nerka mengapa malam terasa jauh lebih panjang dari siang, tanpa taburan kerlipan di langit. Iris biru yang mengawang selama beberapa detik. Juga dari pendengaran yang jauh seolah ada suara pintu yang menutup. Kouki mengembuskan napas perlahan menurunkan pacu detak jantung yang tiba-tiba menderu karna rangsangan suara. Dan mulai memiringkan posisinya memunggungi jendela. Mata indah tertutup jatuh dalam ketenangan mimpi. 

Siluet sosok dari ujung cahaya lilin ruangan itu mendekat ke seberang jendela. Diam-diam tersenyum, mengkilatkan sepasang manik sewarna wine yang bersinar, jernih bak anggur merah mahal dalam gelas yang tertimpa pecahan cahaya. Tipis menusuk pandang ke arah Kouki yang terlelap. Tiap langkah tak bersuaranya berseling dengan aroma bunga manis samar.

Masih berdiri tepat pada sisi ranjang, mengamati surai emas kemudian bergerak. Jemarinya menyentuh tiap helai lembut itu perlahan, seolah satu gerakan kasar akan mampu meretakkannya, menelusuri sepanjang emas itu dan berhenti pada tali putih pengikatnya lalu menarik pelan dengan pasti hingga lepaslah simpul yang mengikat surai emas sang putra bangsawan. Menjatuhkan tali itu ke atas bantal kelabu.

Suhu menurun bersama redupanya ruangan itu seketika. Mega gelap tebal telah sepenuhnya memakan sang bulan. Si Burgundy yang mulai berdesah kering saat membuka sedikit bibirnya, meminta jeda tanpa menjelaskan situasi yang akan terjadi. Sementara Kouki menggeliat kecil mencari kehangatan dari setengah selimut yang menaungi pundaknya. 

Seketika sosok itu berjalan lagi menyusuri ranjang dan berhenti tepat di hadapan wajah yang tertidur. Memendekkan jarak hanya untuk mengagumi dari dekat kesempurnaan sang bangsawan muda. Ujung jemari yang sampai pada ujung poni panjang penutup dahi itu ia singkirkan ke belakang telinga, melewati seklera diantara alis pirang. Kemudian mulai bergerak teramat lambat dari dahi mulus dan melalui seklera sempurna, tulang hidung tinggi menuju ujung hidungnya, turun ke sela di atas bibir, menyentuh bibir tipisnya atas dan bawah terus berlanjut menuju dagunya. Mengikuti garis rahang dan berhenti tepat pada sebuah denyutan di leher. Batin si burgundy mengujarkan kesempurnaan seorang Etou Kouki yang hampir melebihi manusia. 

Mata terpejam Kouki merefleksikan sesuatu namun jari-jemarinya pada dekat pipi tidak bereaksi apapun. Membuat seringai yang akhirnya meluncur dari sang pengamat melebar, menunjukkan pisau tulang kecil diantara gigi putihnya. Mata cokelat bening itu berkabut ketika ujung taring itu berhasil menyentuh kulit leher yang berdenyut seiring dengan ilusi gelap mendatangi Kouki dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

Kouki berjalan seperti biasanya, menyusuri koridor tinggi tempat tinggalnya. Walau cahaya dari luar menembus kegelapan yang ada, namun ia tetap berharap agar lilin yang menempel pada sepanjang dinding yang dirinya lalui dapat lebih meneranginya. Ia tak suka kegelapan, jujur saja. Paranoidnya bertumbuh lebih cepat terpupuk rasa takut, hampir membuat sendinya mengaku tak bisa digerakkan. Juga tentang heningnya tempat yang telah ia tinggali sejak masih bocah hingga sebesar sekarang, seolah tanpa udara. Iris birunya mengamati kegelapan semu terkuar dari tiap ruang yang telah dirinya sempat mengintip. Namun tetap gelap juga kosong. Dia bahkan yakin ruang yang terakhir ia lihat adalah tempat kesukannya, dapur. Namun kali ini sangat berbeda. 

Napasnya mulai memburu, nirguna tiap langkah penyusurannya mencari rona rahaya lain selain perak lembut pada jendela. Memaksanya berjalan lurus mengikuti jendela terbesar yang mampu ia ingat, rasanya tak wajar bila ia merasa tersesat dalam kediaman sendiri. Hingga di ujung telinga dirinya mendengar ada nada. Praduga baiknya ia tak sendirian. 

Dentingan piano, bernada ajaib seolah mengundang. Sedikit keraguan datang menyergap batin. Namun tetap ia datangi, ruangan itu separo gelap dengan pandangannya bergulir dari sudut ke sudut lain. Tepat di sebelah jendela yang terbuka, siluet seseorang tengah memainkan piano khidmat. Musiknya berubah tempo secara perlahan menjadi hening kemudian berbunyi rendah lagi. Lantunannya misterius semi menakutkan bagi Kouki. Namun dirinya malah semakin mendekat pada sang pianis dan berhenti tepat pada lengkungan pinggir piano warna cokelat gelap.

Menunggu waktu membuat sang penekan tuts itu membuka matanya yang ternyata sejak tadi terpejam. Memandang si pirang lewat ujung mata. Rambut cokelat sewarna wine, kerlingan mata yang ternyata ramah bersambut senyuman yang terukir kemudian. Kouki pernah bertemu orang ini,lebi dari sekadar beberapa kali saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Ryota. Alis emas itu terangkat sebelah, ekspresi bertanya terpampang jelas menggantikan tanya dan kejut. Selama mereka saling menatap dalam diam hingga terputus karena Kouki merasakan panas dari sisi leher. Tangannya refleks menyentuh sisi kiri leher dan merasakan sesuatu dari sana, basah nan kental. Rasa pahit asing yang seolah terkecap sampai ke lidahnya. 

Paniknya saat itu akhirnya mengalahkan rasa takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Mamoru?,"vibra suaranya kentara saat melontarkan tanya. Dijawab dengan gendikan bahu yang bersangkutan, membuat Kouki semakin kebingungan. 

"Apa yang kau inginkan?," ia bertanya lagi, mengapa Mamoru ada di sini tanpa Ryota, tengah malam di kegelapan seperti ini pula. Beragam hipotesa berhamburan dalam pikiran, namun belum sempat meluncur turun dari otaknya dan jawaban Mamoru datang.

"Tentu saja, dirimu."

Ia tak berani lagi memandang balik orang di sebelahnya itu. Dan ruangan kembali bercahaya terang kuning dari lilin yang menyala, namun jujur gemetaran pada kakinya belum berhenti. Ruang musik. Ia berada di sana sekarang, cerminan lukisan yang tergantung di dinding terlihat jelas dari lantai marmer di bawah tapaknya. Bersanding kembali dengan aroma manis bunga, Kouki kembali terengah, seperti habis berlari sangat jauh mencoba melarikan diri dari pandangan menusuk sepasang iris jernih cokelat kemerahan itu.

Sejak kapan dirinya sudah berdiri di sana? Dari belakang punggungnya? Memegang erat kedua sisi pundak Kouki yang serasa harus segera pergi dari tempat itu. Namun ke mana? Semua tempat terlalu gelap baginya sekarang, mengingat kembali semua ruangan yang tadi ia telusuri sepanjang koridor yang menakutkan. Ia merasa tak memiliki pilihan selain bertahan, juga genggaman pada pundaknya semakin terasa menggerakkan dirinya agar berbalik. Berdebat keras pada isi otak yang bersikeras berteriak tidak, mengulang-ulang layaknya mantra penyelamat namun Kouki tetap berbalik kemudian.

Memandang tepat pada mata itu, apakah warna sejatinya cokelat atau merah. Makhluk apa ia itu? dalam keadaan terkunci, melupakan kenyataan ia hanya bermimpi.

Detik itu Mamoru tersenyum lebar, menyipitkan mata hingga menunjukkan sedikit garis kerutan pada ujung kelopaknya. Menampakkan eksistensi dua taring putih dari sudut bibir yang seketika membuat Kouki tak mau membuka matanya lagi. Tak memerdulikan suara Mamoru yang terdengar menyerukan dirinya agar bangun. 

.

.

.

Iris biru terbuka pelan, berkabut berlawanan dengan deru napas kerasnya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat untungnya tak lagi sama dengan yang sebelumnya, gemerisik angin menggesek korden satin putih pembingkai jendela. Lambat menyadari kuku-kukunya sudah berubah. Kouki memutuskan bangun untuk mengatur napasnya dari mimpi buruk.

Melihat sekelilingnya dengan was-was dan memindai setiap detailnya, letak nakas yang masih sama pada sisi kanan ranjang. Lukisan bunga anemone pada dekat jendela, pintu ruang tidur yang telah rapat menutup. Sejak kapan? Pertanyaan itu menguap abai saat rasa panas terbakar kembali mendera lehernya.

Tangan yang belum beranjak dari atas bantal bergerak mengelus serat halus kain terasa menyangkut sesuatu. Dan ia melihatnya, dengan teliti serta fokus pada ujung jemarinya sendiri, kuku panjangnya, berujung lancip melengkung dengan ujung berwarna hitam gradasi bening. Ekspresinya terkejut parah ketika mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan wajah, jarinya melengkuk seakan siap mencakar sesuatu, menunjukkan kuku-kuku yang makin jelas telah berbeda dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Tanpa tekstur cat dan sungguh milik tubuhnya sendiri. 

"Hah," helaan napas Kouki pendek dan berintonasi tak percaya bersusul dengan pintu kamar yang terbuka serta seseorang yang muncul dari sana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekali lagi,
> 
> "KAMU SEMPURNA, KOUKI"
> 
> /dan Alien yang sembah sujud di sisi tapak kaki seorang leader dari Growth ini.
> 
> Always thanks for reading


	3. Safuran Scent

Piano berdenting menggema hingga lorong. Sebuah ruangan terang terlewati begitu saja. Baju tidur putihnya semakin memantulkan cahaya bulan dari jendela tak tertutupi korden. Warna perak yang membaur dengan warna surainya yang serupa. Bayangan ranting menyelinap dan terus memanjang ke dalam tempat itu. Iris sewarna sakura hanya melirik sinis acuh, terus berjalan menuju asal suara kesukaan terpendamnya mengalun.

Ketukan pada kayu terabaikan, dirinya yang langsung masuk ke dalam aula musik berukuran sedang dengan sebuah piano besar di pusat ruangnya. Tak lupa jejeran kursi kayu bercat putih mengelilingi separuh lingkaran menghadap ke arah piano seperti memang berporos ke sana. Menimang pilihannya lalu memilih satu kursi yang berada paling dekat dengan jendela. 

Menyilangkan kaki menikmati setiap nada yang muncul sementara sang pemain tetap berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan satu lagi lagu yang berhasil diciptakannya sendiri tanpa mempermasalahkan sang asuhan yang dengan sesuka hati muncul seperti biasa, ia sampai yakin bahwa itu disengaja. Lanjut menekan tuts hingga denting terakhir. 

"Bisakah kau membuat Kou bersamaku selamanya, Mamoru?" titah yang terdengar bak tanpa cela untuk ditentang oleh si pemilik nama. 

Mamoru paham betul jika asuhannya itu seperti kutub utara magnet yang selalu menarik kutub selatan dengan kuat. Apalagi jika si kutub selatan itu adalah sahabat dekat darinya, Etou Kouki yang sempurna dan selalu mengagumkan bagi si perak sejak ia masih setinggi pinggang Mamoru dulu. 

"Sebelum fajar datang, aku menjamin padamu Ryou-kun."

Ekspresi Ryota langsung berbinar dengan senyum cerah serta anggukan puas tanda keinginannya terpenuhi lagi. Dari tempat duduknya berada, ia masih di sana membelai tirai jendela yang tipis di tepi jendela besar. Memperhatikan pepohonan yang menjulang memenuhi belakang mansion keluarga Sakuraba kemudian mulai menghitung beberapa dengan jari tangannya. Sementara si burgundy hanya tertarik memperhatikan. 

Membenarkan perkiraannya bahwa sang lelaki muda itu akan sungguhan melakukan apapun yang telah ia baca dari buku itu, pemberiannya beberapa tahun lalu setelah datang dari kastil barat. Hampir saja membuat Mamoru menyeringai jahat. Bunyi penanda jam malam telah menderu, pertanda ia harus segera melaksanakan tugasnya di mansion Etou Kouki. Meninggalkan kotak musik di atas nakas paling dekat di sisi Ryota kemudian keluar dari ruangan dalam sunyi.

Halaman demi halaman buku tua itu sangat menarik baginya, tentang ras dari pengasuhnya yang ternyata belum musnah. Juga cara melenyapkan mereka dan juga dua cara menjadi seperti mereka. Pikiran Ryota penuh dengan hal lain dari dunia yang bukan dari miliknya sendiri. 

Lamunan Ryota tak terganggu bunyi pintu yang menutup. Mata sakuranya mengikuti mobil yang baru saja membabat halaman luas kediamannya ke arah gerbang utama, mengalihkan pandangan pada bulan hingga kantuk dengan lembut menguasai. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi ke ruang tidur, terlelap nyaman dalam dekapan selimut berwarna hitam tebal. Membiarkan jendela yang terbuka untuk mempersilakan sang dewi malam menjaga, karena ia harus bangun sebelum fajar nanti.

Benar saja, dalam gelap gulita ia terbangun. Menyalakan semua penerangan yang ada seolah telah siang hari. Ryota melangkah menuju ruang musik yang dingin nan sepi. Tanpa Mamoru yang selalu ada di sana, ia menikmati kesendirian tanpa asuhan saat ini. Memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang sama dengan sebelumnya, berlanjut mencari bulan namun sia-sia. Hanya awan gelap menggulung langit malam. Menoleh malas pada nakas dan menemukannya.

Kotak kayu kecil berwarna gading ia ambil, terasa ukiran sulur-sulur tanaman lengkap dengan daun dan bunga-bunga kecil memenuhi sisi luarnya. Detail yang mengagumkan walau dirinya akui ia menjadi agak lebih memilih warna hitam dibanding putih gading seperti ini. Dan ia mengguncangkan benda itu mencari sesuatu, kotak ringan dengan bunyi kelotakan dari bagian kayu bawah. Ryota antusias sekarang. Perlahan ia buka, hanya kotak musik biasa namun dengan alunan suara yang tak biasa. Pantas saja ia merasa kenal, lagu Mamoru yang tadi ternyata. Ryota yang kemudian memejamkan mata mengikuti aliran imajinasi seolah berada di dunia yang ajaib. Musik Mamoru memang selalu ia suka walau terkadang tiap teringat sosoknya justru membuatnya kesal entah mengapa.

Dirinya tak melihat Mamoru saat itu, begitu musik berhenti berputar. Dari kegelapan di belakang punggung yang terasa ada sesuatu telah melintasi sisi samping tubuhnya kemudian berhenti tepat di sisi lain bingkai jendela. Jujur membuat Ryota terbelalak kaget seketika, dan kembali kesal. Lihat saja tatapan manyalak darinya seolah tak ada karna kepura-puraan sang pengasuh. Namun tendensi emosi si perak kembali tenang setelah dua hembusan napas kencang.

"Yakin dengan cara itu? Lebih menyakitkan dibanding kulakukan langsung padamu, Ryou-kun? Seperti Kou tadi...,"

"Aku tidak sudi disentuh siapapun kecuali Kou."

Mamoru hanya membatin soal sifat betapa keras kepala si bocah asuhannya itu menyangkut prinsip. Dan benar saja, dalam beberapa detik Ryota langsung mencongkel bagian bawah kotak musik menggunakan kuku-kuku jemarinya sendiri yang telah ia cat dengan warna gradasi bening dan hitam. Setelah berhasil membuka penutup bawah dan mengambil tabung kecil berisi cairan merah. Menerawang dari balik cahaya lampu dan beranjak pergi. Gema tapaknya berhenti di depan kamar mandi besar. 

Sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menyalakan keran air dan mengisi bak marmer dengan air dingin hingga hampir penuh, melepas alas kakinya dan bersiap meneguk isi tabung kaca itu setelah melepas katub penutupnya. Sementara sang pengasuh terus mengamati tiap langkah Ryota dua langkah di belakang. Ia akan melihat seseorang lagi mati kali ini dan hanya dapat diam. 

Dua tegukan sudah Ryota menelan cairan merah itu, meneteskan sisanya ke dalam air dalam bak marmer putih lalu menjatuhkan tabung kaca kosong itu ke lantai hingga bunyi pantulan terdengar nyaring. Lima detik kemudian ia sudah setengah menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam air dingin beraroma manis bunga.

Ia merasakan detak jantung semakin cepat dan cepat lagi tiap detik. Rasa pahit datang mematikan indera perasa dalam mulut seketika. Bahkan kepalanya terasa sangat panas hingga hampir membuat Ryota ingin membenturkannya ke dinding terdekat, namun ia masih menahan diri dengan berusaha melupakan sensasi tersiksa itu dengan menenggelamkan diri sepenuhnya dalam air dingin itu. Walau sendi tangan dan kaki mulai nyeri luar biasa, penolakan dari tubuhnya seperti kebas dan dibakar secara langsung. Tenggorokannya terasa tersedak sesuatu, Ryota tak menaikkan diri untuk itu, ia terbatuk dalam air yang semakin menggelap merah. Hingga segala hal memudar. Ia tak melihat apapun, gelap gulita. Sesaknya kental seperti lumpur dan membuatnya merasa terbang, atau terjatuh ke dalam lubang tanpa dasar. Membuatnya sangat lelah, sakit dan mengantuk. Dalam mimpi indahnya kali ini ia melihat tawa Ken, senyum Kou juga tatapan menurut milik Mamoru.

Dari sisi Mamoru yang tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menarik Ryota ke permukaan air, bukan untuk kembali seperti tadi. Mana tega ia melihat seseorang yang ia asuh dan jaga di tiap fase kehidupannya menghadapi sekarat seperti tadi lagi. Tubuh lunglai itu terus memberontak, darahnya yang entah sejak kapan mengalir dari sudut bibir yang biasa pedas itu kali ini dingin dan semu tercium manis dari ujung hidung Mamoru berada. Mamoru merasa menampar diri kemudian melepaskan pegangan erat pada sisi wajah pucat Ryota dan membiarkan tenggelam kembali dalam air dingin bak marmer putih. 

Ia terus bertahan berdiri di sana menunggu hingga bulan muncul kembali, namun sayang rinai hujan justru yang hadir yang berarti Ryota harus menderita sedikit lebih lama lagi. 

"Akhirnya kalian akan bersama selamanya."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading...
> 
> Entah Alien berhasil eksekusi tema berat ini atau gak, tapi Alien berusaha sangat keras. Hingga sudah separuh selesai.


End file.
